Raining Tears Of Ebony
by Aysel2308
Summary: An assassin born in the snowy mountains is placed within the walls of the Hidden Sound Village. When a mission is given to her to kill a Hidden Leaf Village ninja will she be in for more then she can handle?
1. Chapter 1

Profile:

**Name:** Hoshiko (Star) Gin (Silver)

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 4' 10"

**Weight:** 89 Pounds

**Family:** -Mother (Dead)

- Father (Missing)

- Brother (Dead)

**Occupation:** Assassin For Orochimaru

**Abilities:** Use of charka through weapons, mainly two katanas. Can do jutus but chooses not to.

**History:** Lived in a snowy village in the mountains. Her father went crazy when she was 5, and he little brother was 2. Her father killed her mother and brother, while Hoshiko got away. She lived on the streets till she was took in by a league of assassins so she could be their maid at age 7. After they saw her skill they trained her. When she was sent to kill Orochimaru, it was just to test her skill, almost as a trail run to see if she was good enough to work for him at age 12. She speaks almost to no one, only when Orochimaru gives her an order and wants a response does she talk.

-Start-

Hoshiko rested on top of her small one bedroom house in the Hidden Sound Village. Her knees were brought to her breast. Her two katanas rested beside her in case there was an attack on the village, but that was highly unlikely, or someone tried to kill her, that had happened once or twice. She was clothed in a black long sleeved shirt, while her lower body was covered by a pair of black loosing fitting pants. Her feet were bare and her white hair was in a loose ponytail. The latch that held the small door to the roof top was opened making Hoshiko move for her katanas, her eyes watched as another silver head poked through the small opening. She went back to her relaxed stated as the man came over to sit by her.

"Shiko, why do you come up here every day? I don't understand." Kabuto asked looking over at the younger girl. He was answered with silence and a felting glance. He let a sigh escape his lips as he closed his eyes. Ever since she had come here he had tried to get her to talk to him but she never would. From what he heard from Orochimaru she had a wonderful voice. No one was ever aloud in with them when Orochimaru gave her a mission to do.

Kabuto leaned back on the roof top, with his arms falling behind his head. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately with this girl. He found her presence relaxing even if she did not say a word to him. She was the rock that stood strong when he needed someone to. She would always listen to him, and never turn him away. With her quick glances and simple nods he always knew she was listening to him. She had held him a few times when he needed it, it was unlike her to show such emotion to a person. He knew that if she had to choose to save her life or his, she would choose his. She had wrote it once on a note she had given him. He was shocked beyond belief when he had read it.

"Your going back to the Hidden Leaf Village in a few days, are you not? To spy on them as they hold their Chunnin exams?" Shiko asked in a soft whisper, scaring Kabuto half to death. He sat up looking over at her as she took a quick glance at him. His eyes were wide as they looked through his glasses at her. He nodded lost for words. "I thought so. Orochimaru had said something about it." She spoke in the same soft and gentle voice just above a whisper. Hoshiko stood from her place picking up her katanas, then held out her hand for him to take. He took a hold of her hand and she pulled him so he was standing. He was still in shook that she had said something to him.

They headed down the ladder into her small house where Hoshiko placed her katanas at hr hip and made her way to the door. Kabuto followed behind her. They walked out, Kabuto guessed she had to go speak with Orochimaru and that was why she was walking with him. Hoshiko looked straight in front of her, hold herself high as she walked through the streets. Most people knew who she was but others did not. They reached Orochimaru's 'office' in no time, that is where they separated. Kabuto muttered a good-bye to her. Hoshiko took a hold of his arm before he could get to far. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek softly.

"In case I don't see you before you leave." She stated turning, letting go of his arm, making her way to where Orochimaru was waiting for her. Hoshiko thought of the silver haired man as nothing more then an older brother, and did what she thought was right. Kabuto placed his hand over the place where she had kissed as a light dust of red came to his cheeks. He grinned slightly walking another way to go to his own room.

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Naruto! Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshiko stood watching as Kabuto and his small group set out for the Hidden Leaf Village. She had her own mission to do there but she was leaving at a different time. She let a small sigh escape her lips as she watched them. Orochimaru walked up behind her putting both of his hands on her shoulders. She tensed as he let his tongue slip around her face to lick her cheek.

"Now, now little dove. Do not worry you will be seeing him in a little while." Orochimaru stated with a smirk as Shiko stood stiff in his grasp. He let his tongue slide along her face, as she flinched slightly. That was the only thing that got to her really. She hated him and his extremely long tongue with a passion. Well it was not him that she hated, it was rather the this that he did. At her trembling he released her from his grip. A sly smirk broke on his lips as she turned to look at him with her green eyes. "Little dove you have work to do. You should be getting ready, after all you are going to leave in what? Two days now?" Orochimaru stated putting his hand under his chin.

Hoshiko turned to leave and do as he said but he stopped her with his tongue wrapping around her arm. "I would not get to close to him. Who knows what your line of work has in store for you. You don't want to hurt him do you?" Her 'master' stated or rather asked with the smirk still formed on his lips. Hoshiko shook her head no, then headed off again after he left go of her.

Kabuto looked around the gate that led out of the Sound Village. He did not spot Hoshiko anywhere. He wondered if she had already left for her own mission. No, there she was. She was standing on a never by roof. He shook his head, it was just like her to be on some roof. He then saw a shadow fall over her, 'Orochimaru' he thought as he stepped out with the rest of his team. 'I wonder what he wants with her right now.' Kabuto let his mind wonder with thoughts of Hoshiko and Orochimaru.

Hoshiko walked into her small house with an angered look. 'How dare he tell me how to do my job!' She thought as she hit the wall closest to the door. She slammed the door shut and sat down at the table trying hard not to let her anger get the best of her. She breathed deeply relaxing. She went up to the roof to watch the sun set as she normally did at this time, only this time Kabuto did not show up to ask her any questions. She sighed to herself, it was rather lonely when you got down to it.

A few days later Hoshiko set out on her own, moving through the forest quickly. Orochimaru had wished her a god hunting before she had set off from the village, she promised herself a good bath when she got to the leaf village after his tongue once again touched her. She shivered at the thought.

Hoshiko reached the Hidden Leaf Village in a few hours without taking any rest. She stopped at the gates, shifting her katanas on her hip so they seemed less noticeable. The guards stood alert as she approached, they knew there was something about her that they did not like.

"State your business here!" One shouted on the far right. Hoshiko looked over at him with a raised brow. She shook her head slightly.

"I'm here to over see the Chunnin exams! I was sent by my master. A ninja in the mountains! I was told not to give his name!" Hoshiko stated smoothly. The two guards looked at each other the back down at the girl.

"Give us your name!" The one on the left called this time. 'Damn! I forgot that part.' Hoshiko thought for a moment then smirked.

"My name is Michi Dai-Tai!" Hoshiko called back making the two ninja look at each other again before opening the gates.

"Go straight to the Hokage's place!" Called one of them as the silver haired girl entered the village. She rolled her eyes, her mouth staying shut for a while, now she had to find her target. She looked around the village. This was not going to be easy. She watched the many children, old folk, ninja, and anyone else who was out on the street. She sighed softly to herself walking around to try to find where the teams for the Chunnin exam where.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoshiko had settled in quite nicely into the Leaf Village. The chunnin exams started today, she had watched Kabuto from a far since she had arrived, he seemed to fit in nicely here. He was masking his abilities though, Hoshiko had to give him credit for that. The silver haired girl walked down the streets in a long sleeved kimono that was black and silver in color with wooden sandals. She looked just like any other women in the village, and that's what she wanted. She hid weapons, small knives, in her sleeves and in her hair that was up in a clip that held it at the back of her head. She was walking slowly down the streets making her way to the building where the first test of the chunnin exams was going to be held.

Hoshiko arrived in time to see one of the rookie groups enter the doors to the exam room. 'Darn, I missed Kabuto.' She thought to herself as she turned the corner and ran right into someone. She feel over not being very graceful with the sandals that were on her feet, also she did not try to catch herself for that would only give supposition to the ones around her. Strong arms encircled her waist right before she hit the ground, in front she could see the floor only inches from her nose. The arms pulled her back to her feet and held her there. She looked up into the face of Hatake Kakashi.

"Are you alright miss…?" He asked slightly from under his mask. Hoshiko nodded slightly.

"Michi, Dai-Tai Michi." She stated softly as any women would. Kakashi was one of the men in this village that any women would want, it was not that why with Hoshiko but she would play along as it was. A light blush fluttered her cheeks as she looked down to the ground. "I'm alright. I my trebly sorry for running into you like that. It was all my fault please forgive me." She stated just as softly, it seemed her voice would not go above a whisper. The man smiled at her from under his mask, Hoshiko could just make the forming of his lips.

"It is alright, don't worry about it. It happens all the time." He stated waving it off, with his carefree voice. She smiled softly at him, 'if I become friends with him, then maybe I could get closer to my target.' She thought while having Kakashi explain something to her out of the blue. Two other ninja walked over to them, a man and a women. 'Asuma and Kurenai. The other two sensei of the rookie teams.' Hoshiko thought with a smirk. Her eyes fell on Gai was he approved. 'Gai Maito, Kakashi's number one rival and my target.' She did not know why Orochimaru http/ wanted him dead but he did and it was Hoshiko's job to his bidding in this sort of thing.

"So Kakashi, who is your friend here?" Gai asked with a wink at Hoshiko, making her blush, of cause she was just doing this to make it seem like she was just another girl/women in this village. Kakashi looked at with a raised eyebrow as Gai took Hoshiko's hand. "Hello there. My name is-" Hoshiko interrupted him.

"Maito Gai. I've heard so much about you." She stated with a smile at him. His own smile widened when he heard this.

"Yes, well my reputation does proceed me." He looped his arm with her arm as he started to walk away from the other Jounin ninjas as they shook their heads muttering a 'poor girl' as Gai turned a corner with Hoshiko beside him. Gai was talking now and now about how he beat Kakashi and his other missions that he had gone on and completed. Hoshiko rolled her eyes but he did not notice, a smile was held on her face the whole time. 'Does he ever shut up?' She thought to herself, she stopped short when she saw Kabuto for a brief moment, but then continued on.

The next day Hoshiko wondered the streets thinking to herself. 'How am I going to complete this mission?' She had a questioning look on her face as she passed into the market type area. She bumped into someone again, ever since she came to this town her senses had not been the same. She looked up to apologize to the person but she gasped softly. She knew those eyes. The person gripped her arm with a smirk placed on their face. The person led her back to her own house on the edge of town, Hoshiko almost had to run in her wooden sandals to keep up with the person. When they reached her house he closed the door behind them and locked it, doing a jutsu so no one could look or hear in on their conversation. Hoshiko got down on her knees bowing her head to the floor.

"Lord Orochimaru http/ Hoshiko stated softly as he dropped his jutsu so he now stood before her in his true form. His lips twitched into a smirk. He loved when he could control someone so powerful with just the flick of his finger.

"Stand up Hoshiko. We have things to discus." The dark haired ninja that stood in front of her. The girl did as she was told getting to her feet quickly. The silver haired girl's face changed so quickly it was almost as if it had been without emotion the entire time, her master grinned at this. "My, my little dove. You have not talked to our dear Kabuto once while you were here. That makes me a little surprised, after all he would come to talk with you if he knew you were here." The snake stated. Hoshiko shook her head.

"If I were to do that then it would cause people to think twice about me and Kabuto." She stated in a soft whisper voice of hers. Orochimaru let his tongue slip between his lips and wander over to Hoshiko's cheek then slid down to her neck. The girl shivered slightly with disgust but did not say anything.

"Your taste has changed since we last saw each other. It is this village I have to say. When you are done with your mission I must require that you bathe so you can get all of this Hidden Leaf Village slime off of you." He stated before heading to the door. Hoshiko looked after him with an almost confused look. "I'll see you later little dove." He called over his shoulder as he dropped his jutsus and changed his appearance once again.

Hoshiko stood still looking at the closed door. She then ran to the wash room. She turned on the water and rapidly rid herself of her clothes. She got into the running water grapping a wash cloth and began to rub her skin everywhere trying to get the feel of him off of her. She rested then after she rubbed her neck and cheek rah, the warm water fell over her form in small waves. 'I wish I did not have to do this. I don't want to that their Sensei away.' She thought as she looked in her memory of the day before when she had met Gai's team. Lee looked up to him so much, and Gai was so attacked to them. She left a soft sigh escape her lips. 'I have to make up my mind. If I fail or choose not to complete the mission I don't know what will happen, but is it worth the chance to let them have their sensei?' She was really in a bind at the moment. She turned off the water, then wrapped a towel around her body letting her wet hair just settle as it wished and walked to the kitchen thoughts still heavy in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Gin Hoshiko!" Called a voice in the large dark room filled with people dress completely in black. A girl stepped forth a cloth covering her eyes, two katana blades at her side. The man smirked. "You will be assigned to the Steigerwald case." The girl nodded her head as a few people around her snickered. The Steigerwald case was an assassination of a man with reining power over a small village in the Fire Country. Many of the assassins in this league had tried to do this job but none came back. The 11 year old girl left the room rubbing the new symbol that was embedded right behind her ear. It was the sign of their league and if they were to get a privet master there would be one behind the other ear._

_Hoshiko a girl of only 11 came back in two weeks throwing the head of the one and only Steigerwald. Causing shook to spread through the whole league. Many of the assassins after that gave their respect to the small girl or they were afraid of her._

Hoshiko awoke from her dream pains coming from the two places behind her ears while there was knock on the door. The girl rose from her place on the couch in the small living room in her rented house. She made her way to the door a yawn coming from her lips as her mouth opened widely. Her eyes widened as her saw who was at her door.

"Hokage-san." She stated bowing slightly to the leader of the village. The old man gave her a smile, motioning for her to stop bowing.

"May I please come in, Michi?" The Hokage asked the smile still on his face. Silver hair moved slightly when Hoshiko stepped to the side to let the head ninja in. She closed the door behind him motioning for him to go to the kitchen. He took a seat watching the girl move around the kitchen getting a pot of tea going.

"If it is not so much to ask Hokage-san, why did you pay a visit to me when you have the second part of the Chunnin exams going on?" Hoshiko asked becoming more tense by the moment. The Hokage's eyes and face grow hard.

"I came here Gin Hoshiko to know who your target is." Hoshiko dropped the pot she was holding but quickly caught it before it hit the ground. Her face also grew cold. "Its not hard to miss the snake behind your right ear and the kanji for death behind the other." The old man stated. Hoshiko frowned slightly.

"I do suppose I owe you an explanation." Hoshiko stated softly in her whisper voice. "Although I do not see why. If you must know I was not planning on going through with my mission. Now leave me in piece." The girl flicked her eyes over to the Hokage who was looking at her. He left out a sigh of relief while standing up.

"Want you to leave this village with in the next day." He headed to the door.

"I can't do that. I have some things or rather people to watch over still." She stated setting the pot that was still in her hand down on the counter. Hokage shoot her a glance then nodded.

"Fine but if any of my ninja come up dead I'll put a stop to you." The old man stated closing the door after him as he left. Hoshiko glared at the door. 'This is wonderful. Now all of his Jounin most likely know who I am. I need to tell Orochimaru.' Hoshiko quickly changed her clothes into something more of her style. A black tank-top and a pair of loose black pants. She left her home and headed to the Death Forest. She knew that he would be there.

**A/N: Sorry its so short.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hoshiko stopped when she felt a familiar charka. 'Kabuto.' She thought trying to spot him and his team. 'There.' Hoshiko thought jumping on a few more branches. She kept her charka in check so they would not spot her. She watched from a distance as they separated. She followed Kabuto for a while till finally she had, had enough. 'I have to find Orochimaru.' Hoshiko turned her coarse away from Kabuto and went farther into the wood. A kunai knife embedded itself within the silver haired girl's shirt forcing to the tree truck she was passing. She let out growl as she took the knife from her shirt. A ninja stood in front of the girl with a frown on their face.

"You are not to be in here! Leave now!" Called Izumo with a glare. The girl laughed softly throwing back the kunai knife with precision.

"I'll leave when I'm done." She stated with a deadly-undertone. Izumo watched as the weapon embedded itself into the tree behind him. "And if you dare to get in my way, then… I would hate to have to kill you. Your such a good chuinin." She stated walking closer to the older man with a cruel smile working itself onto her face. In all reality she was not looking to kill the man, just scare him a little, after all the Hokage's warning was still fresh in her head. Izumo took a step back, there was something about the girl he did not like.

"I'm sorry but I can not let you stay in here. You will interrupt the Chuinin exam." He stated his voice not all the convincing. A smirk was now on Hoshiko's face. She let a small amount of charka into the tree limb they were standing on. Vines started to move behind the chuinin with out him noticing. Hoshiko still advanced slowly on the man with him taking a step back. Soon Izumo's back was to the trunk vines slowly wrapped around his body. Izumo's body tensed then he started to struggle against the vines that were now wrapping around his chest and waist.

"Keep struggling and they will move faster. You see I placed some of my charka into the living greenery around here, they listen to me as they grow." Izumo stilled as she explained. "I'll tell them to let you go by sunset but if anyone messes with them they will keep you there until _they_ want to let you go." Hoshiko jumped from the branch leaving Izumo to think over the information she had just given him.

The 16 year old girl ran through the forest trying to find any trace of her master. 'Stupid men. Someone should knock some since into them once in a while, everyone knows they could use it.' She let a smirk come to her face. 'With a few exceptions that is.' The young girl stopped short hearing her voice being called. 'Orochimaru.' She thought looking around for the man. Her eyes found him walking from the shadows only moments after.

"What are you doing here little dove? You have a mission to do." His eyes narrowed at her making the girl tense at the sight.

"I have failed my mission. The Hokage found out who I was, he told me to leave but I would not, so he aloud me to stay as long as I did not hurt or kill any of his ninjas." She bowed slightly. "I will leave when you do master. I'm sorry that I failed my mission." Hoshiko stated softly her eyes closing as she felt her master move closer to her. Orochimaru raised a brow at the young assassin. Placing his hand under her chin he brought her eyes up to look at him.

"Since this is the first assassination you have failed I'll go easy on you but your punishment will not take place till we are back in the Sound Village. Come with me. We will wait for these exams to be over." The dark ninja stated removing his hand from under her chin but then back handing her, this was just the beginning of her punishment. The short girl nodded following after Orochimaru not really doing anything to the fact that he had back handed her at the moment.

Hoshiko stated at Orochimaru's side till the day when the preliminary round for the third test were to take place. Hoshiko stood in the shadows watching as Kabuto, who gave up his chance in the third round, came to speak with their master after the preliminaries were over. 'He still does not know I am here.' Shiko thought watching the silver haired boy's every movement. Orochimaru smirked slightly.

"The prelims have ended and they will begin the finals." Kabuto stated kneeling down in front of Orochimaru. Their master looked down at him the smirk leaving his face.

"By the way… It's become so serene… No… It's really became accustomed to peace… In a time when it's said that the other countries are busy strengthening their forces." Orochimaru stated watching a few birds by the railing that he was standing by. 'He is right though. They do not know what is to come. Either that or they are doing a very good job of hiding that they know.' The silver haired girl crossed her arms over her chest listening to their conversation.

"Could we take them now?" Kabuto asked watching his master and leader. The dark ninja smirked again.

"Well, yeah… Though I'm not sure there will be much fun in taking the head of that geezer.." Kabuto smirked at that.

"Is that so?" He asked. Hoshiko joined in the with the smirking. She herself could have killed the Hokage when he had come to her house but she had choose not to. The Kabuto added something. "It seems to me that you still are hesitant to acted." That caught the girl off guard, since when did anyone talk to Orochimaru like that? Orochimaru listened to the boy as he continued.

"From now on, the Hidden Villages will fight against each other in a long and intense battle. Hidden Sound is also one of them. You intend to become the trigger to all of this." Kabuto stopped for a moment to readjust his glasses. "And he's the bullet for that purpose. Isn't he?" Hoshiko tilted her head slightly. "Uchiha Saskue. Was it?" A smirk made it's way to Orochimaru's lips as he let out a small laugh.

"You're so intuitive that it's scary. But you did miss something." Kabuto smirked back but was also wondering what he missed. "Your friend is here and you did not even notice it." The boy looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened under his glasses. "You may come out little dove." Orochimaru called behind him to the darkness. Hoshiko shook her head slightly walking into the sun light. Kabuto gasped slightly but quickly gained back his composure. Hoshiko walked up to Orochimaru's side letting them finish their conversation.

"Not really. I didn't know about Dosu, Kin, and Zaku either after all." Kabuto stated taking glances at the silver haired girl. "As part of my assignment to gather information on Sasuke, I wanted to know the powers of the three sound nins. I acted foolishly and purposefully took on their attacks. You speak too highly of me." Kabuto explained. "I haven't gained your full trust yet it seems." He finished letting Orochimaru talk now.

"Was there a necessity to even tell you, my right hand man, about something as insignificant as those three? That is the proof of my trust." The dark haired nin stated his snake like eyes watching Kabuto. He was not too sure of this though, Hoshiko noticed his stance change slightly. "And that's why I may ask you to take care of Sasuke for me." Hoshiko raised her eyebrow slightly, Kabuto did not know what to say at the moment so Orochimaru continued. "It seems that the curse mark that I implanted on him was sealed up by Kakashi. Well, not that it will have any affect of course. As long as the 'darkness' in his heart does not disappear." Their master stated. Hoshiko turned stiff at his side, she had seen him put the curse mark onto others and they did not make it, suffering a very painful death. "I want you to kidnap him right now." The snake like ninja added.

"It's so unlike you…" Kabuto leaned on the wall behind him. "You seem anxious." Hoshiko wanted to move away from her master but she knew she could not, he would make her life even more like hell if she did anything during this conversation.

"There was something that bothered me a little." Orochimaru turned his head to look at the ground not really caring about keeping eye contact. Kabuto grinned.

"Is it Uzumaki Naruto?" Kabuto asked knowing full well that it was. 'Such a clever child.' Orochimaru thought with a grin of his own.

"Sasuke who lives for the sole purpose of Killing his brother, Itachi, in revenge. He's a child who will never die until he achieves that goal…" Orochimaru looked over at Kabuto. "But when he fought me… He came at me without fear of death even though he knew he wouldn't be able to defeat me. I didn't think he was a child who rushed to die like that…" Orochimaru took out one of Kabuto's infamous cards of data. "According to your data, it looks as if his contact with the nine tails boy is changing Sasuke's goals and heart… He's a child who has that much of an influence on Sasuke… So the faster we tear them apart the better…" Orochimaru licked his lips making Hoshiko quiver slightly. "I must dye him in my colors soon."

Kabuto looked uneasy Hoshiko notice like something was tearing at him. He turned and started to walk away. "Well then.." Kabuto stated going to do what was asked of him.

"Kabuto… You…" The silver haired male ninja stopped in his tracks. "If you want to stop me…" Kabuto looked shocked as Orochimaru continued. "You'll have to kill Sasuke right now." Kabuto looked even more socked turning his head around to look at his master. Hoshiko did the same. 'What is he doing?' She wondered watching closely. "You likely can't kill me.. You're strong… But only about the same level as Kakashi." Kabuto looked unsettled wondering if Orochimaru was serious or not. The older gave a laugh and a smile. "I'm only joking. All right then, go on now. I have faith in you." Kabuto gave a nervous smile then went on his way.

"That face I wonder what he is thinking…." Orochimaru looked over at the girl assassin. "You can go and catch up with him if you want. I'm sure you want to talk to him for a bit." Orochimaru disappeared and Hoshiko followed after Kabuto. 'I have to talk to him.' She thought a worried look crossing her face for a brief moment.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hoshiko followed after Kabuto wanting to get to him before he went to Sasuke. She found him not too far away leaning against a wall, as if he was wanting for her. He looked up at her through his glasses his arms were crossed over his chest. He glared at her as she stopped in front of him.

"How come you did not tell me?" He asked anger in his voice. Shiko shook her head slightly looking down at the ground. She did not know why but it felt like she had betrayed him some how, and by the way he was talking to her it seems he thought so too. "Shiko…" Kabuto stated softly. She looked up at him as he moved away from the wall, her frame stiffened slightly as he came closer.

"Kabuto…" She said softly in her whisper voice that she only used with him or Orochimaru. He stood in front of her, his hand reaching out to touch her cheek. All the while he had known her he had never touched her before, sure with the occasional bump every now and then but nothing like this. Hoshiko wanted to step back. Very one who found some kind interest in her had met a painful death. 'No, I can't let that happen.' She thought as she closed her eyes from the touch. It was so different from what she remembered her mother doing or what Orochumaru's tongue felt like when it caressed her cheek. The silver haired girl opened her green eyes to look at the man before her.

Kabuto smiled a gentle smile at her taking his hand away from her cheek. Hoshiko took a step back from him, making a confused look cross his face. A tangle of fear rose in her eyes as she looked at him. He took a step forward and stopped her with him taking her arm in his hand.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you." He stated softly looking down at the ground. The girl shook her head gently the movement causing the boy to look back up at her.

"No, I…" She started to say but could not find the words. "I don't want to h-hurt you." She stated softly. It was her turn to look down at the ground. She looked back up at him quickly as he laughed softly. A glare frowned on her face. "What's so funny?" She asked as she pulled her arm away from his grasp. He stopped his laughing and just smiled at her.

"Nothing." He stated as she glared at him. He leaned forward ever so slightly just barely stopping before their lips met. She looked startled at this moment but kept where she was. He leaned in the rest of the way, pressing his lips gently to her own. That kiss was gentle with out much force behind it. Hoshiko just stood there not knowing what to do and having a war going on in her head. 'Come on kiss him back you know you like him.' One voice was saying. 'No! He is going to get hurt like all the others! You are an assassin! They do not have boyfriends or anything! Plus you do not even like him like that!' The other part was saying. But after a few seconds of this the girl found herself kissing the boy back making him smile against her lips. Maybe she did not like him like this but she wanted to feel like she was cared for other then as a tool.

Kabuto pulled back first a grin was on his face. "If I am not mistaken, I just took your first kiss." The boy stated with a gleam in his eyes. Shiko glared at him, he just had to act all superior now and ruined the moment. She pushed past him because some how he had pinned her against the wall he had been leaning on. He frowned at her. She started to walk away from him. He took a hold of her arm again. "Shiko..?" He asked softly worry in his eyes. She looked back at him.

"You have job to do. I've already taken up enough of your time." She stated breaking his hold on her then jumping up to the roof of the building and going somewhere else. At the moment she did not know where she was going, she just had to get away from him. Kabuto watched her leave and with a sigh he continued with his mission that Orochimaru had given to him.

'Damn it.' Hoshiko thought as she sat up on the cliff over looking the town. She sat cross-legged, with her elbows resting on her knees with her head resting her intertwined fingers. Foot steps brought the girl's mind back to this reality. Her hand went to her side where one of her katanas rested. The foot steps stopped a few feet away from her.

"You shouldn't be here." The girl stated as her body relaxed. The person sat down beside her.

"I know." The person stated in a soft voice. "But… When are you leaving?" Hoshiko looked over at the boy. A smirk playing at her lips.

"Why?" The boy smirked slightly, looking over at her from under his glasses.

"Because I want a chance to fight you before you leave." He stated with an undertone. Hoshiko laughed softly.

"Shino, Shino, Shino. You should know better after all you did just come from the preliminaries. You should be tired. I could not take advantage of that." Hoshiko and Shino had met when she had first arrived. He had stopped her from stepping on a bug, and she had bought him lunch. He had found out before even the Hokage had that she was an assassin it did not bother him though, if anything it had made him more interested in her. They guessed that they had become friends but would not speak a word of it. "Maybe some other time Shino, for I do not know when I will be leaving. It is all up to my master." Hoshiko stated standing up, and beginning to walk back to the village. Shino followed after her not another word was said between the two.

**A/N: I do not own any character from Naruto. Hope you liked it! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hoshiko sat on top of her roof like she had done so many times before. Orochimaru had told her to go back to the Hidden Sound Village. Her knees were to her chest as she watched the sun set. She took a glance at the space beside her where Kabuto would have been if he were back. She let a sigh out. She closed her eyes letting her mind drift back a few days to when she had last spoken to the silver haired man before she left.

-Flashback-

"Kabuto-" The silver haired girl stated softly making the other person in the room turn to look at her. "I'm leaving. I just wanted to tell you this." She stated in a whisper, knowing that he would have been mad if she would not have told him so. He nodded at her.

"I know. Orochimaru asked me if I thought it was a good idea to let you leave." He stated walking over to the girl with a smile. He pulled her into an embrace which she did not return. He could expect nothing more from her though, after all the most human physical contact that she has had in a while was that kiss that he gave her the other day. Hoshiko slowly lifted her arms from her sides, an effort that she did not know would be so hard. She joined Kabuto in the embrace catching him by surprise. Her hands rested on his shoulder blades gently not totally knowing what to do. Neither of them felt or heard the entrance of their master.

"Isn't this cute?" The dark ninja stated with a laugh. Kabuto and Hoshiko pulled away from each other quickly, Shiko almost tripping over something. Orochimaru walked over to Hoshiko and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now would you be so kind Kabuto to leave so I can have a word with my little dove?" The silver haired boy nodded heading to the door of the room, glancing once more at the girl before he left. Their master let go of the girl's shoulder to take a seat in the arm chair on the other side of the room. "It seems that Kabuto is quite taken by you, and you are getting there with him." The older man stated as he sent a glare at the assassin. "Stop it." He stated his eyes going so their pupil was just a very small slit. "I do not need my right hand man and my assassin falling in love. It will only make you weaker." Hoshiko heart sped up slightly at the mention of the word love.

'Am I really falling in love with him?' She thought in her mind. 'I can't be. It will only turn to pain. I know this. My mother loved my father and he went and killed her and my brother. I promised myself that I would not let that happen… But Kabuto would never do that or he would have done it already, right? I don't know what to think any more. I should have never-' She was pulled out of her thoughts by her master starting to speak again.

"I would like you to be the one to tell Kabuto. I think it would be easier for you to tell him then me." He stated with a smirk. Hoshiko nodded. No matter how much she didn't want to she had to do what Orochimaru said. "Oh and do it before you leave today." He said dismissing her. She bowed slightly then left the room leaving her to go find Kabuto and tell him the news.

-End Flashback-

Hoshiko sighed softly, she still could not get the image of Kabuto out of her head when she told him. He looked so sad but it had to be done because Orochimaru wanted it that way. She would not be surprised it Kabuto never talked or came to see her again. She leaned back so her back rested on the roof, one of her hands going back to rub at the snake tattooed behind her ear. 'All because of this.' She thought resting the tips of her fingers on the mark. 'I wish I never was taken in my them. I wish none of this had ever happened. Maybe then-' She shook her head, she would not admit to herself that she had fallen in love with Kabuto, not when her master forbid it.

**A/N: Sorry its so short. The next chapter with be longer, I promise. Just wanted to get this one out.**


	8. Chapter 8

The silver haired girl shifted in her sleep. She was sweating with her eyes clenched tightly. Her hands were in fist as she tossed and turned. Her hair was tussled and so were her clothes. The bed sheets were on the floor from being pushed from the bed.

-Dream-

"Mommy! Mommy please wake up!" A young silver haired girl called to her mother laying on the floor. A large wound was gasped in her neck where blood was running from. Hoshiko clasped onto her mother's stomach crying into the fabric of the dress she wore. She could hear her brother crying in his room, but the small girl did not go to him. Suddenly the green eyed girl did not hear the crying anymore. She lifted her head to see her father come from her brother's room as bloodied katana in his hands. Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened. "No. No!" She cried against her pale and unmoving mother.

"Now, now little Hoshiko. No more crying. Your next you know." Her father stated deadly smooth. Hoshiko quickly got up and started running as fast as she could to the front door to their home. Her father was quicker though. "Oh come now dear. That's no what to act." The much larger man stated as Hoshiko backed up tears still streaming down her face.

-Dream Switch-

A silver haired girl perched on a tree overlooking a clearing where a group of ninja sat enjoying their evening meal. A cruel smirk made itself known on the girl's face as she let her charka slip through strings that she had tired to her fingers. 'They will not know what happened to them.' She thought as one of the strings wrapped around their necks, the ninjas not noticing at all. She clenched her hand into a fist the small invisible thread tightening around their necks, making the ninja go frantic. They were young, not more then genin out of an academy. She then tugged back on the strings, the fine tread ripping throw flesh as she be-headed all of the ninja in the clearing. She retracted the now visible tread stained with blood and placed it back into the pouch on her hip.

-Dream Switch-

The silver haired girl lay on the ground her lip bleeding and some of her ribs broken. She glared up at the leader assassin as he glared down at her. She hoisted herself up onto her feet a little unsteadily. He motioned for some of the other assassins in the room all older then the green eyed girl to take hold of her. The leader walked up you her, on the others tilted her head to the side moving her hair out of the way.

"You will learn your place someway or another. Now that you are Orochimaru's property." He stated with a grin that the girl didn't like at all. He placed his hand on the space of skin behind her ear. She screamed in pain as he marker her for the seconded time with the beginnings of a snake, Orochimaru had to fill in the rest meaning that the deal was sealed with both of them. He motioned for the other assassins to let her go as Orochimaru entered the room a smile gracing his lips as he looked upon the girl on the floor clenching at the spot behind her ear trying to make the pain go away. "The deal is done, all you need to do is finish the mark." The lead assassin informed the dark ninja. Orochimaru walked over to the girl kneeing beside her. He took her hand away from the spot that was now red from pain, and placed his hand over it. Hoshiko looked up at him with a pained looked on her face, her teeth clenched. He watched her eyes as they twisted with pain as he placed his charka on the plain of skin and let it burn the flesh there to finish the mark of the snake.

-End Dream-

Hoshiko awoke with a mind numbing pain behind her ear where the snake mark was. She placed her hand over it. Orochimaru was the only one who could do anything about it and he was gone at the moment. She got up from her bed making her way into her small kitchen, and getting some ice to put on it hoping that it would dull the pain. It didn't help at all. She kept trying to get it to stop but nothing was working. 'I ha-have to fin-find master.' She thought as she changed in some other clothes besides her pjs. She headed out of the village to try to find her dark master. No one cared, they all knew she was bond to him so they had nothing to worry about her leaving.

It only took her a short while to reach her master. She clasped on the ground by him. He turned his eyes over to look at her, as if it was an everyday thing to see his assassin clasped and gasping for breath. She forced herself onto her feet and walked over to him bowing on her knees then in front of him.

"Master." She said her voice a bit strained. One of her hands was on the mark that was causing her more pain then she could imagine. He raised a brow at her. "Could you please?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side to let him get to the mark, removing her hand. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at the mark as he saw what was causing the girl so much pain. The snake was glowing but for what reason he did not know. It had never done this before. He kneeled down beside her resting his hand over the mark. Hoshiko leaned into the touch, his hand soothing the pain and ache. She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of relief and contentment. This amused the dark ninja, he let a smirk play on his lips. He pulled his hand away, watching as the snake glowed a dimmer shade. Hoshiko opened her eyes and bowed again. "Thank you, master." She stated softly.

**A/N: Yay! Two chapters out in one day. I'm on a rule. I'll get the next one out soon, and thanks for all that reviewed.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Well since you're here, I will has some uses for you later on." Orochimaru stated turning his eyes back to the girl who now stood to the side of him. She nodded at him. It was still a few weeks till the 3rd test still. The pain from the mark was still there but it was not as strong, it was more of a dull throb now. "In the mean time I have a mission for you. Two leaf ninjas are getting too close to discovering our plans. I need you to dispose of them." He turned to look at her fully his eyes narrowing at her, as she stood her ground. "And if you fail again, I will give you your punishment where ever we are when you tell me." He stated his tone being deadly. Hoshiko nodded, her body growing more tense by the moment. "Good. Now the two that you are looking for…" He went on to explain the details, Shiko listening patiently from where she stood.

'I hope this serves as a challenge.' The silver haired girl thought as she stood in the trees over looking her prey whish rested below her not yet a where that she was there. They were just two nameless no buddies in the leaf village. No one gave them any mind. Hoshiko's two katanas rested at her hip, one of her hands reaching down to grab one of their hilts. She pulled the sword from its sheath it giving off a soundless ring through the forest. One of the two ninjas below her looked around trying to figure out if he had heard something or not. The assassin remained still where she was, not yet wanting to be known to the two below her. The one soon gave up and said it was nothing. 'That will be your down fall.' The silver haired girl thought her eyes narrowing and building a fire behind them. She switched the position of her katana so the blade point was aimed at one of the ninjas, in one swift motion she throw the blade so it embedded itself into the ninja's chest cavity and the tree behind it.

The second ninja watched in horror as his partner was pinned to tree he had been resting on with an eye piercing scream. The thing he knew was he was also pinned to the tree across from his partner, with a blade pressed painfully against his neck with a girl in front of him almost sitting in his lap. A smirk graced the lips of the girl in front of him, her eyes were green, that's the only thing he noticed about her. He tried to dislodge the girl, but the blade only dug deeper into his neck now leaving a thin line of blood. He was wondering why she was waiting so long to kill him. He would not speak in fear of provoking her.

Hoshiko looked down at the quivering ninja below her. She couldn't believe it, they cast this person as a ninja? He couldn't even dodge her attack after she had taken care of his partner for a moment. No, she had not killed the ninja, that would have been too easy. Lately she had a blood lust about her, she had not killed anyone in forever it seemed. She smirked down at the man and quickly ran the blade of the katana deeper into his skin drawing a silent scream from the man gurgled with blood. She stood from the man letting him die, looking down at her blade that now held blood. She glared at it, now she would have to clean it later. She turned her attention to the man that was pinned to the tree that was suffering from agonizing pain. He had blood seeping through his clothes, staining as it went. A trail of blood was running down his chin dripping onto his chest. His eyes were watching her as she walked over to him.

Shiko kneel down between his legs. She sheathed her katana, then reached her hand out to grab his chin gently. She leaned in, her tongue going out to lick the line of blood from his chin all the way up to his lips where it was coming from. He went stiff and shiver under her touch, which made her smirk all the more. She leaned in till her lips brushed against his ear, her other hand that was not holding his chin ran up over his stomach then up his chest till it rest over his heart. "Not bad." He shivered again at the sound of her overly clam voice. "Too bad I have to kill you though." She stated sending a wave of her charka into his body by the hand that rested over his heart like a web and closed it around the rapidly beating muscle. She felt him hitch under her, and slowly go limp as the web of charka tightened and embedded itself into the living heart. Hoshiko lifted herself to her feet after she was sure that he was dead. She looked down at him and pitied him. She placed her hand on the hilt of her katana that was still embedded into his chest, then pulled it out making the body fall over when it was free. She placed the blade back into it's sheath as she headed out of the clearing to find Orochimaru to tell him that she had accomplished her mission.

**A/N: This one is kind of short. Sorry for that, but I hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hoshiko sat within the small house that Kabuto and the others where staying while the month went by till the plan was going to be set in motion. Kabuto had not spoken a word to the silver haired girl while she had been there. About a week ago while she was staying with her master, the man who marker her came to speak with her. Orochimaru stayed by her side she was spoke with the older man assassin. He had spoke of the time when they had first taken her from the streets. He gave her a necklace with a emerald dragon pendent hanging from it. Orochimaru ordered him out before he had time to explain anything to the girl, but he didn't have to. She recognized it as the necklace that her mother had given her. Orochimaru had taken the necklace from her straight away taking it with him without a protest from the girl. She would not anger her master anymore then he already was.

The silver haired girl now rested on the window sill looking out at the stormy sky. She placed her hand on the glass almost longingly. Seeing the pendent again had risen memories and feels that she had not felt for a while. She heard the door open but did not turn around to find out who had entered. Footsteps walked up behind her, then a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned her head up to look into the face of the other silver haired person. He smiled down at her kindness showing in his smile. She just turned her head and looked back out of the window.

"Shiko…" Kabuto started trying to find what he was trying to say. She had turned back into her old self. The person who spoke to no one. He wondered if he was the cause of this. He took a seat next to the girl letting his hand fall from her shoulder. "I-I'm sorry." He stated looking down at the floor. The girl glanced over to him before her green eyes closed and she leaned her forehead against the water stained glass. Kabuto looked over at her wondering what she was thinking. His chest ached seeing her act like this to him after they… He shook his head slightly. "I-" He was cut short.

"Kabuto.." The girl stated softly, a tear running down her cheek. The silver haired man saw this, he reached up with one of his hands and softly wiped the tear away fearing that the girl was move away if he tried anything else. She turned her head down so he could no longer see her face. "I'm so lost. I don't know what to do anymore." She stated a soft sob from her throat. This tore at Kabuto who moved closed to the Hoshiko taking her into his arms. She turned so her face was buried in his chest and cried softly. The small girl curled up leaning against the older boy. The boy gently rubbed her back. In all of the years that he had known Hoshiko he had never seen her cry or acted like this before. In truth it kind of un-nerved him that someone so strong as her could be over come like this.

"Shh. Everything will be alright." He stated softly. Hoshiko started to shake in his embrace. She shook her head, not bothering to look at him.

"No, no it wont." She stated softly surprising the man. "My mother never meant for me to be like this. To live this life. To take the lives of others. She didn't!" Kabuto listened to her. He did not know about her past since she or Orochimaru had never mentioned it. "After she died I didn't know what to do. I was only 5 years old when I lost my family. My father, I don't know what happened to him. He is the one who killed them. I don't care about him or at least I thought I didn't." Everything just came spilling out. Her past was relieved and the people that she killed she remembered all of their names, how old they were, everything about them she knew. She regretted it deeply, everything she did. Kabuto listened keeping a straight face as she explained to him. When she was done she had cried almost all she could be still small tears were leaking from her closed eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was all Kabuto said softly in gentle tone. He placed one of his hands under her chin bring her eyes up to look at him after she had opened them. He leaned down and pressed their lips together gently as not to scare the confused girl away from him. Hoshiko closed her eyes again more tears running down her tear stained cheeks as she kissed him back after a moment. Kabuto removed his hand from under her chin to have it rest gently against her hip. Kabuto pulled away from her lips for a moment to catch his breath then touch their lips once more. Hoshiko took the next step by pushing harder on his mouth as he felt his tongue lightly lick her bottom lip. She opened her lips just slightly not having experienced anything like this before. Kabuto pulled back realizing her inexperience. She opened her eyes to see why he had stopped. He got up from his place next to her. "Sorry." He said as he left the room closing the door behind him.

For the next few days Hoshiko did almost nothing. Orochimaru came to give her a mission or two and she finished them as quickly as she could. Kabuto was avoiding her, for what reason she did not know. Now it was time for the three par of the exam. She was to go under cover in the stands to make sure that everything went smoothly till the point when things would start happening. She was currently sitting behind that one ninja that she had trapped in the Forest of Death. She chuckled softly to herself. 'Looks like he got away.' She thought with a smirk from under her cloak. The silver haired girl eyed the seven, well eight if you count the examiner, in the large area below. 'One's missing… Sasuke.' Her eyes narrowed slightly. She listened carefully from where she sat as the Hokage welcomed everyone and began the matches.

"Thanks everyone for coming to The Hidden Leaf Chuunin Selection Exam! We will now start the main tournament matches… Between the 8 participants who made it through the preliminaries. Please stay and watch until the end!" Hoshiko had to strain her ears to try to hear what the examiner was now saying to the ninjas in the ring below.

'There's something I'd like to tell you before the matches. Look at this." He then held up a paper but the silver haired girl was not sure of what it was. Some of them looked shocked at what they saw on the paper. "There have been some minor changes to the tournament. Check once again to see who you're fighting." Naruto then raised his hand.

"Hey! Hey!" The blonde waved his hand in the air.

"What?" The examiner asked sounding rather annoyed.

"Sasuke isn't here yet, what are you gonna do?" The blonde asked tilting his head just slightly.

"If he doesn't appear by the time of his match he will receive a default loss." The older ninja stated. Hoshiko let out a yawn. She was getting bored just sitting here. She turned her attention to the one called Gaara. He seemed to be really tense and angry. The girl was focusing on the red haired boy and did not hear what the examiner said next, it was only when Naruto and Neji were left in the ring that she turned her mind back to the task at hand. She then listened to the conversation of the two sitting in front of her.

"But for that kid to get this far.." Kotetsu stated looking down at Naruto with a smirk.

"Yeah, for guys that got this far on luck… this is the end of the line." Izumo added. Shiko rolled her eyes. 'If they only knew.' She thought catching two of the other ninja that were Naruto's friends. 'Hinita and Kiba.' She thought with a slight smile. "That Naruto's opponent is too tough. He can't beat the Hyuga clan." Hinita looked kind of worried for she and Kiba were also listening to the two older ninja's conversation.

**A/N: Hope you like it. Sorry if its kind of bland.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hoshiko's eyes focused on the two in the ring type area. Neji had brought out is bloodline jutsu. 'Byakugan, I've never seen it used before.' Thought the silver haired girl as she took interest in the Hyuuga boy. Naruto was thinking about something as Neji got into a fighting stance. Hoshiko's eyes never left the form of the Hyuuga though. There was just something about him that interest her.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted as he made four shadow clones of himself.

"Heh, interesting guy." Kotetsu stated with a grin.

"Kage Bunshin is a Jounin level jutsu. For him to be able to use it…" Izumo stated with a impressed or worried expression Shiko could not tell which.

"This fight could be good." Kotetsu stated with another one of his grins. Neji was looking over the clones using his Byakugan to see which one is the real one.

"But, in the end, there's only one true body." He stated softly to Naruto.

"Heh. Stop acting tough!" Naruto called over to the young Hyuuga.

"If your gonna come, then come.." Neji declared to the blonde haired boy. The four clones then retorted back.

"Hey!"

"Stop!"

"Disrespecting!"

"Me!" They all called in a row. Then after they started to charge at the dark haired boy. Neji got into a defense position, jumping up and using two of the clones' heads as leverage. It was at this time that Hoshiko stopped watching the fight to just watch the sleek movements of the Hyuuga boy. A cough from nearby brought Hoshiko from her daze. She looked to where Hinata was. 'She must still be hurting from that fight with Neji that I heard about.' The silver haired girl gave her a pitied look then turned her green eyes back to the match.

"Gentle fist style, 64 hands of hakke." Neji muttered, causing Hoshiko gave amazement. She had heard o this move and thought that it could only be done with such grace by the Hyuuga main house. Everyone was speechless after he finished, Naruto was on the ground.

"I have 64 points on your body, you can no longer stand." Neji explained to a groaning Naruto. "Heh, is it painful? Stay on your knees before a power for cannot change and realize your worthlessness. Having your dreams come true with hard work is an illusion." Neji stated in rather a deadly calm tone. Hoshiko was rather too intent on catching every word that Neji said to pay attention to the coughing fit that Hinata seemed to go into.

"What?" Neji exclaimed after Naruto had been on the ground for a bit. The blonde started to raise to his feet. Naruto looked up at Neji with a pained grin.

"I told you.. I'm not giving up." He stated, Neji was looking transfixed at the moment. Hinata stated to cough uncontrollably making all the people around turn to see what was the matter. She then stared to cough up blood. Hoshiko stated to reach out to her but someone else offered their help before she could.

"I'll take a look." A person with a mask on stated looking down at the two.

"Who are you!" Kiba demanded, he was not going to trust this person right off. Hoshiko look curiously at the man, she could tell that it was by his voice. 'Wait…. Kabuto?' Hoshiko gave him a weird look but it went unnoticed.

"Well… I'm no one suspicious." The person noted. This was not part of the plan, but Shiko let it go and turned her attention back to the match. Naruto was panting rather heavily.

"Quit already. Continuing won't change a thing. I have no grudge against you." Neji stated to Naruto.

"S- Shut Up! Well I do!" Naruto shouted having slight trouble standing up.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked wait for Naruto to explain himself.

"Why… Why if you're this strong… Why with those eyes that can see everything… Did you mentally attack Hinata, who was trying so hard?" Naruto asked in between pants.

"That is none of your business." Neji stated his voice growing slightly angry and defensive.

"Insulting Hinata, automatically deciding she's a loser! Main family… Branch family… I don't know the hell happened… But pieces of shit like you who call other people losers… I will never forgive!" Naruto's voice grow till he shouted the last part of his explanation. Neji let out a soft chuckle.

"Alright, if you're going to go that far then I'll tell you… The Hyuuga's destiny of hatred." Naruto was listening intently now. "The Hyuuga main family has a special ninjutsu that's been passed down…" Neji went on to explain. "It's a cursed jutsu…" Naruto looked taken aback by this.

"A cursed jutsu?" He asked rather quietly.

"The curse of the mark represents 'A Bird In A Cage.' It is.. The symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny." Naruto watched with wide eyes as the young Hyuuga reached behind his head to untie the leaf village head band. Once he removed it Naruto's eyes along with Hoshiko's grew.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked softly in disbelieve. "That mark is…"

"One day when I was four.. I had this horrible seal craved into my forehead through the cursed seal jutsu." Hoshiko reached behind one of her ears to touch the kanji for death. "That day, a grand ceremony was taking place in the leaf. A shinobi leader from the Cloud country, which head been warring with the leaf for many years, had arrived to sign an alliance treaty. But at this ceremony which everyone attended, from Jounin to genin, one clan was missing. That was the Hyuuga clan. Because that was the important day that the Hyuuga hair turned three." Naruto looked kind of confused about all of this. "Hinata-sama's third birthday." Neji turned his head to look up at his uncle. "My father, Hyuuga Hizashi, and Hinata-sama's father over there… Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, where twins. But Hinata-sama's father, Hiashi-sama was born to this world first. A member of the main family. And my father the second son, became a member of the branch family." Neji paused for a moment. He turned back to look at Naruto. "When the Hyuuga first daughter grew and became three.. I was turned into 'The Bird In The Cage,' through this curse. As a Hyuuga branch family member." Hoshiko's eyes softened now as she looked at the dark haired boy in the arena.

"Why… Is that necessary..?" Yelled Naruto. "Why do you need that weird mark to distinguish the main and branch families?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"This mark on my forehead is not simply a decoration." Neji paused again, Shiko could only guess that he was thinking back to when he first had gotten the mark. "This curse seal is the absolute fear of death given to the branch families by the main family. With a simple secret hand seal, the branch member's mind can easily destroyed.. Death is just as easy, of course. And this curse will only disappear after death. Sealing up the ability of the Byakugan along with it." Naruto looked shocked at the explanation that Neji had just given him. "The Hyuuga House is a clan that holds great advanced blood. Those that go after those secrets are incalculable… So with this jutsu, the branch family is allowed to live only to protect the main family. No disobedience is allowed by the main family. It's an effective system, created to eternally protect the advanced Byakugan Blood of the Hyuuga." Neji closed his eyes. "And… That incident occurred."

**A/N: It took me forever to write this up. XD Anyway I hope you liked it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto looked intently on the other boy in the arena, his eyes going wide with the anticipation of the tale that was going to come. Neji laughed softly for a only a moment looking down at the ground, then turned his eyes back to look up at the blonde spiky haired ninja. Even if she wanted to know what happened to the young Hyuuga boy Hoshiko took this time to leave, even if leaving got her in trouble with Orochimaru later, she didn't care at the moment.

"My father was killed by the main family-" Was the last thing she heard before she sprinted out of the stands causing a few people and ninjas to turn and look at her. Down the hallways, stopping, grabbing onto a corner connecting one hallway with another. She was panting as she turned her back to the wall, sliding down, her butt hitting the ground and her legs turned outward at the knee. She shook her head lightly. She raised her hands to bury her face within them trying to get the images out of her head from her own family's demise.

She stayed like that for a while, her eyes closed and her form deadly still, head slightly turned downward still within her hands. Her was mind blank having rid in clearing her mind of the horrid images from her past. A few tears had made their way down her cheeks. 'What's wrong with me? I was never like this. Not after I was trained. I'm too emotional. I need to be re-trained. Maybe Orochimaru will let me go for a bit back to my master.' She thought to herself, bring her hands down to rest in her lap. 'I'm not supposed to be like this.' She took in a few deep breaths, standing up from her place and going to head back out to the stands.

A creaking noise made her turn her head to the side and look around the corner. Hyuuga Hiashi was walking to a room not too far away from where she was. She raised one of her eyebrows and watch as he entered a few medical ninjas leaving the room afterward, closing the door behind them. Shiko crept over to the door, being nosey she placed her ear on the door and listened to the sounds within after the others had left.

"What do you want?" She heard Neji ask from the other side of the door. 'He lost? I would have bet that he would win.' She thought to herself.

"I came to tell you the truth of that day." Neji's uncle stated, his voice a bit grave.

"Truth?" A question was stated in Neji's voice, the silver haired assassin could only image the look on the young boy's face.

"That time, I fully intended to die." Was heard from the deeper older voice of the head of the Hyuuga clan.

"What?! What are you talking about!?" Neji shouted at his uncle. "That time my father was killed to take your place!!" The boy shot back.

"The results may appear that way, but the is not the truth." The older Hyuuga replied calmly.

"What.. After all these years.." Neji's voice was that of disbelief.

"I'm telling you after all these years because I thought you'd believe me now." Hiashi then went on to explain the events of so many years ago to his nephew. "This is the whole truth." He stated after he finished explaining.

"Why should I believe a story like that!?" Neji questioned. "It seems like a convenient excuse created by the main family! After all of these years!" It seemed that that the young boy could not get over the fact that his uncle was just now telling him this.

"I thought you'd say that.. That's why I waited. And told you now.." Shiko gasp as a pain filled her head. 'Not again.' She thought, grabbing at the snake imprinted behind her ear. She quickly re-moved herself from the area by the door running to the entrance to the building. 'I have to find-' Her eyes closed as she clasped right as she was about to open the doors to make her way out to the town beyond the doors.

"Hoshiko!" Kabuto called out around the area. Orochimaru had been defeated and he guessed Gaara was not doing well either. The sound ninja had not seen the other silver haired one for a while, since the first match. He was worried and they had to leave, and soon. "Damn it!" Kabuto cursed under his breath as he was about to make his escape with the Sand ninja sensei of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"Kakashi! That guy is moving. Do we chase?" Gai asked standing in front of the two invaders.

"No Gai! Wait." The copy ninja answered back, his eyes on the two in front of them.

"Ah. When you don't have good background information, you don't like to move around much.. For fear of falling into the enemy's snare." The silver haired sound ninja in hiding stated a smirk under his mask.

"We agree with those words a hundred times over. There could be traps, and unseen areas. And it's wrong to lose sight of an enemy. That's what a Leaf Shinobi is." Gai stated his usually happy face being re-placed by a stern one.

"After all, you are right before us.. Kabuto." Kakashi added. With a little snort Kabuto reached up and re-moved the mask that had hid his face.

"Completely exposed.." The sound ninja stated a smirk on his face.

"Hey, what do we do?" The Sand-Sensei asked glancing over at the silver haired one.

"Slowly retreat.." He answered back.

"Now your going to run away from me?" Kakashi asked with a sneer.

"Right away.. Because you will just copy all my secrets." Was Kabuto's answer. "Your eye isn't as good as a member of Uchiha Clan, but.." Kakashi and the others waited for the sound ninja to finish his statement. "So.." Kabuto had a few hand signs and with a puff of smoke, Kabuto and the Sand Ninja were gone.

"Do you know where she is?" Orochimaru asked of the silver haired ninja who stood before him. He shook his head.

"No. I lost track of her during the first match. I had not seen her since." The snake like ninja let out a laugh.

"I wonder what happened to our little dove." He mused to himself. He shot Kabuto a glare. "I forbid you to look for her. Let her come back of her own will." The other ninja raised a brow at his master and leader. "But she takes more the a month, then we will just have to go and find her ourselves." He mused again a light laugh coming from his lips.

**A/N: I hope that I didn't confuse anyone.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Michi! Michi!" The silver haired girl groaned softly as she tired to move away from the sound and the pain that followed. "Michi!" And who was Michi anyway? She didn't know anyone by that name. _'Hoshiko you belong to me!'_ The teen aged girl shouted out in pain as both marks started to throb, causing her eyes to open slightly in pain. Her green eyes catch the sight of a black head and green suit.

"Gai?" She asked quietly, pain lacing through her voice, white spots showing through her vision as the pain increased. She let out another ear piercing scream as she brought her hands up to cover both of the burning markings behind her ears. Noise erupted around her as the door opened with the shouting of Gai and a few others. That was not helping the pain at all only making it worse then it already was. Soon cold hands were pulling her own hands away from her brandings. Her arms were held at her sides as screams filled the air, the cold hands coming to gently rub and relieve some of the pain but only by a little bit.

"Hoshiko! Calm down they're trying to help you!" A voice shouted over the noise and screams. Her muscles clenched as she heard her name, though her body was rigid she had relaxed quite a bit. She opened her eyes to find the one who had spoken her name. Her eyes were met by one, the other covered by a ninja head band.

"Ka-kasha?" She asked before she passed out once again, darkness clouding her eyes as the pain went away from her acting head.

--

"Why did you call her Hoshiko? Her name is Michi." Gai stated as the two Jounin stood outside of the room which the silver haired girl slept. Kakashi looked over at the green clad ninja.

"That is her name. She's an assassin from a clan. The mark of death is the clue to that. Plus the late 3rd Hokage instructed me to watch her, while she was staying here." The silver haired Jounin explained his back leaning against the wall, Gai giving him a what-the-fuck look. "The mark of the snake means that she is owned by someone, and the chukka used to seal the mark is that of Orochimaru's. So that would mean she is owned by Orochimaru himself." He stopped himself for a moment. "Though while she was here she didn't hurt or kill anyone, which troubles me some." He stated raising one of his hands up to rest it under his chin. The silver haired ninja shrugged slightly and pushed himself from the wall. "Any who, I need to get going." He turned and started to walk away waving a hand over his shoulder at his long time rival.

--

"Gai?" Was the short question admitted from the chapped lips when the green eyes were open to look around the room landing on the green clad ninja. "How's Lee doing?" Was what she asked next, the pain behind her eyes gone for the moment but a dull ache still lingered there. Looking up the Jounin looked at the other is a betrayed expression.

"Why are you here?" He asked softly his eyes and face growing hard looking at the younger girl.

"What do you mean?" She asked confusion written on her face and laced through her words.

"Gin Hoshiko private assassin for the once great Orochimaru." Gai stated standing up and walking over to the side of the hospital bed she was in. Her eyes could not meet his for a moment looking down at the floor then turned them back up to look at them. What made her feel so comfortable with the Leaf ninja that she had not felt with Orochimaru or even Kabuto? "What are you doing here?" He asked once again.

"I was on a mission but I failed to complete it. It was by choice that I did not. I refused to. I was sent back to the Sound Village while Orochimaru continued to make plans for the day of the 3rd test of the Chunnin exam. Then I returned when my branding started to hurt, only my Mater could stop the pain." She explained her hand going sub consciously to the mark behind her ear, as she looked down at the white sheets. "I was then made part of the plan but, I didn't do that either. In truth I didn't want to hurt any of the Hidden Leaf Ninja. I don't know what happened really, a few months ago I wouldn't have cared who I hurt or killed, I would have just done it with no hesitation." She let out a soft sigh with a shake of her head. "Something changed." Was all she stated before looking up at Gai. "Who else knows?" She asked her green eyes going glossy with tears that threaten to spill at any moment.

"Just Kakashi that I know of and the.. Late Hokage." He stated the last part of his statement softly. Shiko's eyes widened.

"He's.." She stopped herself before she said anything. Gai nodded slightly. "When's-"

"Tomorrow." Gai interrupted answering the unasked question. Nodding Hoshiko leaned back on the pillow behind her back.

"When am I to leave?" She asked closing her eyes.

"When ever you see fit. Only a few know of your true identity and seeing as you did not harm anyone like you were assigned to do, Kakashi and I agreed to let you stay till you feel the need to leave." The silver haired girl opened her eyes in disbelief.

"That is unbelievable." She stated with a raised eye brow. Gai nodded.

"We know. But we are able to be a little lenient now since we have so much to do, finding a new Hokage and everything." He stated walking from the room, leaving the assassin to her thoughts.

--

It was raining as Hoshiko looked out of the window of the apartment that she now shared with Gai. He had suggested to that she stay with him so she would not have to stay in the hospital and he already knew her true identity so it would not cause problems with someone found out.

_Why can't life be simple again, or as simple as it was rather. My silence and loyalty to Orochimaru and doing his bidding was far more easier then this. And my newly uncovered feelings and emotions are driving me insane. Damn Kabuto and making me feel these things again. Wait.. Again? When did I feel them before? Grrr. This is so confusing. And on top of that, why did they leave me behind and not even come back for me? Maybe this was the punishment that Master was talking about, but it's not much of one I'd have to say. Maybe he's getting soft. Hahah. Orochimaru get soft, what am I thinking. Maybe it's a test. To see if I will come back. sigh Who knows. Orochimaru's head is so hard to figure out. I mean I've been his assassin for I don't know how long and I'm having this problem. Though life in the Hidden Leaf Village is peaceful so far, that's only because no one knows who I am and they are all under a lot of stress trying to find the 5th Hokage. Maybe I could stay here for a while, get my thoughts and everything under control before I go back. After all it's only a matter of time before the seal that they put on my brandings will be gone and the pain will be back, and the only person who can stop it would be Orochimaru._

Heaving a heavy sigh the silver haired girl stepped away from the window to sit on the bed she had been given for the moment. A loose white tank top was all she wore on her top half and her bottom half was covered by a pair of green shorts. After looking over herself, she decided she needed to get something else to wear since she didn't think Gai would have anything else to wear besides his green spandex and that would be so uncomfortable for her to travel in. So slipping on a pair of sandals she shut the door behind her and stepped out into the damp road. It had stopped raining while she mused to herself. She placed her hands within the pockets of the shorts, one hand clenching the money Gai had given her before he left that morning. In all ways Gai seemed like the father she had lost so many years back. Where had he said he was going that morning? She had forgotten already.

"Watch out." Was stated as a hand reached out and pulled her back, stopping her route forward. Green eyes looked up to see who had stopped her and for what reason. Her senses and skills were beginning to disappear or so she thought. "You almost stepped on another one. You should watch where you are going more often." The young Aburame stated not letting go of Shiko's arm yet.

"Sorry Shino. I've been in a daze lately. With all that's happened that is." She stated looking down at the younger boy, a slight smile on her lips. Shino let go of her arm as he started to walk, the silver haired girl followed after, soon coming to walk beside him.

"So they're letting you stay huh? I would have thought they would have had you killed or sent you back to your master." He stated matter-of-factly, making the girl nod in agreement.

"That's what I thought as well, but they're letting me stay for now." The girl took a side glance at the boy. "How are you anyway? Last time I heard you were poisoned by Gaara's brother." She stated raising a brow in question.

"I'm doing well. Everything was removed from my body by my insects or my father's." He explained, never missing a beat. Nodding her head with a smile Hoshiko turned her eyes back to look in front of her.

"Lets get something to eat. My stomach is starting to make noise." She stated with a light laugh. _Wait.. Me laughing? What's happening to me? _Shino nodded in agreement. He still had much to learn about the young assassin.

-Skipping a few hours-

"Shiko. Would you please come with me?" Gai asked appearing out of no where as the said person and Shino ate ice cream on a bench, having been joined by the other members of his squad. Giving a nod to the green clad ninja, knowing for him to use her real name in front of others it had to been important.

"I'll talk to you guys later." She stated throwing away the last of her ice cream and quickly following after the Jounin.

"Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi are in trouble." Was all Gai said before speeding up, Hoshiko was right behind, her face changing growing hard and emotionless.

The two arrived just in time, Gai kicking Kakashi's attacker away before he could strike. Hoshiko going to stand next to him, her chukka mixing with that of the water around her giving it a purple glow.

"Who the hell is this?" Yelled the guy that Gai had just pushed out of the way.

"The Leaf's prideful green best! Maito Gai!" Was the answer given to the man but they were not paying attention. Hoshiko glared at the two ninjas in front of them. She knew them. Had worked with them for a little bit before Orochimaru decided to leave the Akatsuki.

"So the little pet has come to stop us has she." Kisame stated with a laugh. "Where's your master little girl. Orochimaru doesn't like to keep his pets too far away." Sending a glare at the two in front of her, she took a small dagger from her hair, making the silver strands fall around her head to rest just below her shoulders.

"Gai, take care of the other three. I can handle them." Was the cold command, the coldness with her body that was once there before took hold of the girl. With a slight nod not knowing if he should trust the assassin on this or not he took a few steps back to stand in front of the three other Jounin.

"So you think you can take us on. Well you have another thing coming." Swinging the large sword over his head then charging at the teen aged assassin.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jumping to the side, running her chakra through the small dagger, making the metal bend and extend she made a 4 feet long sword, then split it into two. She landed back on the water, one sword held out in front of her the other held out at her side. Kisame quickly changed directions and came at her again, this time Hoshiko did not dodge instead took the blow head on, the chakra increased blade taking the blow.

"Kurenai! Take Kakashi to the medical treatment center!" Hoshiko heard Gai instruct, handing over the limp Jounin. "I've already arranged for reinforcements. For now, let Hoshiko take care of them. Until she needs help then we will step in."

"Well, well. You've gotten stronger since our last fight." Hoshiko was forced back on the water. She forced more of her chakra into the sword and began to push back now forcing the older ninja back on the water, taking a few steps of this before jumping back doing a flip in the air then landing on her feet a few feet away.

"You talk too much." She stated her voice having an edge to it, as she dropped one of the swords letting it form back into half of the dagger and sink to the bottom of the lake.

"Kisame! Stop." Itachi called over to his partner. "We did not come here to start a war. Regrettably, this is nothing more than nonsense. Lets leave." Kisame didn't waste anytime, moving back over to where Itachi stood, strapping his large sword to his back. "Hoshiko." Itachi stopped before leaving, causing the girl to look at him. "Your master will be looking for you soon." He advised before vanishing along with his par

---------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you know them?" Gai asked looking over at the silver haired girl, as her back was to him as she looked over the city in the sunset. The girl glanced over her shoulder at the green clad ninja, her eyes then going to Kakashi that laid on the floor, then looking at each of the Jounin in turn. Her eyes turned to look back out of the window afterward, letting out a soft sigh as he arms crossed of her breast for a moment, one then going to touch the glass of the window in front of her.

"Orochimaru had already bought me before he left the.. Their organization." She stated, her voice having an almost far away tone to it as her eyes watch the people move below in the streets. "Itachi and Kisame I talked to them a little, when my master would allow me around the other members. It doesn't make sense I know this. Why would someone their organization need to buy an assassin in the first place? I don't know." Her arms were crossed over her chest as she thought back to the times at that crazed place. A small smile crossed her lips for a moment before it dropped, turning back into a straight line. "I hate it there. It's a cage I could not escape, not that I'm any better now." She said before turning and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Gai asked not having time to reply to the confusion and memories. The teen kept walking, stopping only at the door to look behind her to answer.

"I'm going with Jiraiya and Naruto. They're bound to meet up with Orochimaru at some point in time. And I don't want to bring danger to this village any longer." She stated as she closed the door behind her. Gai looked down at the fallen Kakashi for a moment with a thoughtful expression on his face before it turned to one of shock.

"Wait! How did she know about Jiraiya taking Naruto?" He shook his head after thinking of the matter for a few moments. "That girl is so confusing, I'm just going to give up on her." He stated raising one of his hand up to rub at the back of his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Awww! Why does she have to come?!" Naruto whined as he followed alongside of his teacher, sending a glare over at the dark clad girl that followed behind them. Jiraiya smiled back at the girl getting a bit of inspiration for his story.

"Because Naruto she does!" Was the reply of the perverted old sennin as he took out a notebook and started to write down a few things while snickering.

The girl didn't notice any of this going on in front of her, her thoughts taking her else where as her eyes looked around the greenery. 'Itachi, why did you warn me? Do you still care for this village or was there another reason?' She stayed a few paces behind the two males in their party, her feet taking her where the others were going.

"So, Michi.." Naruto started taking the girl from her thoughts. "Why are you coming with us? Aren't you supposed to like stay in the village or something?" 'He still doesn't know my name.' The silver haired girl thought, Jiraiya must having been thinking the same thing too for he looked back at Shiko with an almost confused look, his eyes flickering to Naruto then back to her. She shook her head for a moment, the pausing in their speech making Naruto look over his shoulder at the girl, catching his sensei and the girl's eyes meeting for a moment. He blonde haired boy stopped and turned around to eye the girl. "Okay! What's going on here?!" He shouted his eyes going between the two older people in their group.

"Naruto. What if I told you that my real name is Gin Hoshiko. I'm a top assassin for Orochimaru and I'm coming with you to hopefully meet up with him, for him to take me back to the Hidden Sound village where I would then try to break free from the hold he has on me so I could live the rest of my life without hurting anyone?" Naruto looked at the girl dumbfounded for a moment before laughing out loud and pointing at the silver haired girl.

"Yeah, right!" He continued laughing as he started to walking again, causing the sennin to shake his head, while looking back at Hoshiko with a grin. She shrugged and continued walking a few paces behind the two Konaha ninjas.

**A/N: Yeah, I like how this turned out more then the other one. There are some changes before the Jiraiya and Naruto, but not a whole lot. I don't think anyway. XD So I hope you like this one better then the old one!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, hey. Pervert-Sennin! What sort of jutsu are you going to teach me this time?" Naruto asked looking up at his teacher as they passed by a few travelers like themselves. Jiraiya shot the blonde haired kid a look.

"Hey you.. Don't you know what an amazing person I am? Eh?" Hoshiko just had a make a comment at that, so moving to walk on the other side of Naruto she smiled a little looking over at the two men.

"Well, if your such an amazing person then… Why do we have to walk all the way to where ever we're going? Couldn't we just like hitch a ride with you while you puff somewhere?" She asked with a tilt of her head, making Naruto nodded with agreement. Jiraiya sent the girl a dirty look, making her almost chuckle.

"Well in that case, Miss I'm-Orochimaru's-head-assassin-and-I'm-trying-to-break-free, why don you just like puff us somewhere, since your supposed to have all else skills and everything." The old sennin stated crossing is arms over his chest with a smirk. It was Hoshiko's turn to send a glare his way before dropping back behind the two. Naruto just watched the last exchange without saying anything.

"Now, back to what I was saying!" The eldest one in their group began, again. "It's been said that I'm the Toad Sennin. And that's not all. In the in the north, in the south, east and west.. The legendary three ninja's white haired frog-summoning child! The handsome man that can silence a crying child! HE'S JIRAIYA-SAMA! THAT'S ME!" Hoshiko snorted, slightly but kept quiet this time. Naruto just looked up at his teacher with a confused face, as e muttered a 'huh?'. The he kept on walking with the silver haired girl walked past the sennin sticking out her tongue as she passed, going to walk beside Naruto now that Jiraiya had stopped to stare at their backs with a shocked face.

The three of them stayed quiet for a while, Shiko lost in her thoughts and Jiraiya was still mopping. Naruto finally broke the silence. "Hey, hey. Why did you choose me?" He stated first making the two older persons stop to watch as he bounced around. "You're doing a Sennin-class in cool jutsu and I'm the only one who ranks high enough to get in right?" It was Jiraiya's turn to stay quiet as the girl watched. Why did the sennin choose Naruto? She knew he had the fox inside of him, but that couldn't be the only reason right? Her gaze turned to look at the white haired sennin for a moment before trailing back to look at the holder of the fox.

"The fourth Hokage was my apprentice, and you resemble him in a funny way." Naruto looked dumbstruck again. "That's the reason." Hoshiko 'Ohhhed' in her mind as she watched the expressions on the young ninja's face turn about, now with one of shock almost.

-Time Skip-

"What a strange town." Naruto muttered as Jiraiya went to check the three into a room. Well, him and Naruto the girl was going to get her own room. She wasn't going to sleep in the same room as that sennin, she shivered at the thought. She had to agree with Naruto though, this town gave off a strange aura, or rather the people in it did.

"Naruto, today we're staying here." Jiraiya called then he stopped short for a moment, his eyes going wide. Naruto turned to look to see what his teacher was starting at, both of them both preceded to scream causing Hoshiko turn to look at what both of them where looking at. She shook her head moving to the front counter getting her own room, but not before smacking the two on the head, which did nothing to stop their gaze at the young women.

"My pulse has sped up!" The sennin shouted. "Naruto!" The blonde turned to look at his teacher with a huh? "Here is the room key. Go up to your room and refine your Chakra as training." The older man explained handing the key to Naruto.

"What-! This is adult stuff. What are you telling me to do? You Pervert-Sennin."

"Come on Naruto. I'll work with you." Shiko stated walking over to the two males before taking Naruto's hand in her's and walking to the stairs that led up to the rooms.

"Whatever you do! Don't carport my student while your up there!" Was the last things that were heard from the sennin by the two younger travelers.

-Little While Later-

"What's this? What's this? This sort of thing is always happening with Pervert-Sennin. My training, right..- I can see what he really has in mind." Naruto stated to no one as he sat on his bed cross legged hands together to concentrate, with Hoshiko next to him in the same position only the back of her hands rested on her knees, her palms face up and her eyes closed.

"It's just something you learn to deal with. Masters that care more about themselves and their welfare then they do about your's, and those who would do anything to get farther in the world at your own expense." The girl stated her body staying totally relaxed as she spoke. Naruto cracked an eye open to look over at the girl next to him, feeling rage almost slip through her being, but then it was gone. There came a knock on the door, causing Naruto to get up from his spot with curiosity to see who was at the door. Hoshiko opened one of her eyes her body facing the door.

"Probably already got rejected." Naruto snickered as he walked to the door. "Yes, yes. Shut up already." He stated as more knocks came on the door. The blonde haired boy opened the door a crack, looking up at the highly featured face. "Sasuke?" He asked though he knew that the man at the door wasn't him. Hoshiko opened her eyes fully now, running to the door and pushing the boy away.

"However.. Could this child really be the nine-tailed fox? Oh and look our old fired Hoshiko is here as well." Kisame stated a grin forming on his lips as he looked at the silver haired girl only clad in a pair of small shorts and a tank top before looking behind her at the boy. 'Damn! Why did I have to change? I should have known that they would come for him!' Itachi looked behind the girl, not even making eye contact with the girl.

"Naruto-kun. We would like you to come with us." He stated softly, his red tinted eyes never leaving the boy.

"Over my dead body." Came the almost inaudible reply from the assassin, making the red eyes turn to look at her. "Get out." Came next though she knew that they would not back down. 'Jiraiya where are you when we need you?'


	16. Chapter 16

"Come out of the room Naruto." Itachi then changed his attention back on the blonde haired boy. "Step aside, you are in the way." This was directed at the girl, though she did not move an inch from where she was. Naruto pushed passed her though causing the green eyes to go wide as to way the boy would not stay where he was protected. This caused the older brother of Sasuke Uchiha to smirk slightly at his long time acutance.

"Naruto.." Hoshiko stated softly reaching out to grab him but was stopped by Itachi's hand that came to grasp her wrist.

"Uuh. Itachi-san.. Choro choro. It's time we got started.." Kisame stated from beside the dark haired man, both of them watching the boy. Hoshiko when she came back to her senses tried to pull her hand from the red eyed man's grip only for him to grab tighter making her whimper slightly. 'Why can't I get away? This is nothing! I should be able to..'

"Without Orochimaru close or without his permission, you are no stronger then a pesky fly." Itachi stated softly for only her ears to hear. 'How does he know so much about me? And how did he know what I was thinking?' "Those marks behind your ears do much more the mark who you are Gin Hoshiko. They have control over you, you are truly at Orochimaru's command and no one else's. He could kill you if he wanted to. The only reason why you were able to fight us before is because you were in the Leaf Village, where you were-"

"Assigned to.." She finished for him, a thoughtful look coming over her face, her no longer struggling in his grasp. Itachi nodded at the girl his eyes flickering to her for a moment before going back to rest upon Naruto.

"Well.." Kisame was growing impatient His hand loosening and tightening on the hilt of his sword as he itched for a battle or blood of some kind. Itachi let go of Hoshiko's wrist.

"It has been awhile.. Sasuke." Was the next words out of his mouth, this time for everyone to hear. Naruto gasped softly, and Shiko turned her to watch the younger Uchiha.

"Uchiha Itachi.." Were Sasuke's words as he looked over at his brother.

"Yare, yare. Indeed, today is a special day, don't you think? This is the second time I've seen another Sharingon." Kisame stated with a smirk eating through his words as he spoke.

"I will.. Kill you!" Sasuke announced to the four other people in the hallway, letting the Sharingon swirl within his eyes for a moment before coming to a stop on his brother's back. Itachi had yet to turn to look at his younger brother. Naruto was just watching expression changing as his mind traveled through his many different thoughts.

"Hou.. Sharingon. You seem to be familiar with Itachi.. Who is this guy?" Kisame asked his partner the older Sharingon user.

"He is my…… Younger brother." This caused Naruto to gasp in shock with Kisame's eyes widening.

"I heard the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out.. By you." The shark like ninja stated his eyes still watching his partner. It was then that Itachi decided to turn to face his brother for the first time since that fearful night.

Sasuke started to increase his charka, the waves coming around him as he looked at his brother's face with hate. "I've been wanting to say this to you, I've lived hating you. And also that I have lived only to kill you."

'Hoshiko..' The girl stumbled at the pain that quickly pounded through her head. 'Hoshiko..' She knew that voice, she fell to her knees, some of her silver hair falling from the bun that she had pulled it back into. 'I give you permission to protect those near to you.' She felt it then, she had not realized she had lost it but she felt it. The strength of her charka return to her being, the pain filling her head leaving as soon as it came. She looked up at the sense in front of her. Itachi had Sasuke in his grasp, the eyes of the eldest Uchiha glanced at her for a moment before he bent his brother's wrist upward.

The girl was so entranced by the two Uchihas that she didn't even notice when Naruto started to gather his own chakra. But when she did it was too late. "Naruto! Don't!" She shouted quickly getting up from her position on the floor to stand in front of him again, but his charka had already been sucked from his body by Kisame's sword.

"Crap, crap! What's going on! I can't feel any chakra!" Naruto stated as he tried to gather it again but was left empty.

"My 'Samehada' eats up chakra!" The large S-Class ninja stated with a light chuckle moving his sword from his back to in front of him at an odd angle. "Now that your jutsu is gone, you shouldn't be any more trouble.." The eyes turned to the girl now standing in front of Naruto. "And you, my Samehada feels that your charka is growing, but how could that be? Hmm?" Hoshiko snickered.

"My master." She stated making a few hand signs kneeling down to place her hands on the floor, a line of black charka running right for the shark like ninja. "Secret Ninja Art, Black Dragon Snake!" With the words shouted from her mouth, a dragon's broke free from the floor letting out a deadly screech as it stopped the large sword as it was about to strike the silver haired girl and the blonde girl. Hoshiko let out a gasp as her charka was sucked from her, the dragon soon disappearing.

"You don't seem to know very much about me.. I'm better at getting girls than they are trying to get me. Even though it doesn't look like it. It's my specialty." Shiko looked over her shoulder at the sennin that just so happened to have the girl that the two of them were making eyes at drooling over earlier that day. 'Now, he shows up.' She thought before she sunk to her knees, her mind going blank as Jiraiya continued on with his 'speech.'

------------

_'Shiko, Shiko. Come on honey. Your father and I have a special treat for you today.' Came the soft female voice through the dark haze._

_'Mommy?' Came the unsure answer of the child. Green eyes blinked open to take in the site of the women that was in her twenties. Her hair was a bleach blonde, and her eyes the same emerald green as her daughter's. 'Mommy!' The silver haired girl hugged her mother. 'I had this horrible dream! I was an assassin and I was owned. And you were dead because daddy killed you! And, and!'_

_'Shhh. It's alright. It was just a dream. Your father would never do such a thing, plus my sweet little girl doesn't have a killing bone in her body.' With that the women poked the girl's side making a giggle come from the small throat. Hoshiko then stood on her knees and took a hold of her mother's necklace._

_'Mommy, where did you get this?' She asked looking over the dragon pendent as her fingers traced the green stone. A smile graced the lips of the older women._

_'My mother gave it to me.' She took the girl in her arms embracing her. 'She said that if I ever needed help just to ask the spirit of the dragon, that is trapped in this pendent.' She took the metal into her hand. 'She said that our long time ago grandmother had sealed it away with an agreement. That he would protect us if we would allow him to feed on our energy.'_

_'What's the dragon's name, mommy?'_

_'Kavain Gyssenddare. Which means, Dragon Spirit Clan Of The Winds.'_

_------------------_

Hoshiko jerked herself awake, panting heavily then feeling very uncomfortable. She opened her eyes and looked every which way watching as the scenery slowly changed around her. She the looked down getting a fine view of Jiraiya's ass. She quickly closed her eyes again, how could she have not seen his hair? 'God! Just what I wanted to see.' She whined in her head as she shifted on the sennin's shoulder.

"Ohhh. Look who's finally awake." Jiraiya stated stop walking to set the girl down on her feet catching her if she fell. "That was quite a hit on the head you got there." He stated as she placed her hand on one of his arms to keep from falling.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked coming up to stand beside the female member of their traveling party. With a look over the two at the two, she turned to the side, falling to her knees and vomiting on the side of the road. The two others jumped back like they were going to catch a disease from being too close to the vomiting girl.

"So we're going to find Tsunade?" Shiko asked looking over her shoulder as she stood up wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. The two boys looked at each other then back at the girl giving a nod. "Good. I need her to take a look at something for me. Lets get going." She stated starting to walk leaving the other two to look after her, with a 'what-the-fuck' look.

**A/N: Hope you like it!**


End file.
